User talk:Dynovan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Encyclopedia Blackaddica! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dynovan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 12:50, July 22, 2011 Thanks, glad you like it! It's been dead for a while, but hopfully we can 'respawn' it! T-Man | Talk to Me 12:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... this wiki has 2 (not including me) and they may come back, so maybe later! T-Man | Talk to Me 13:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am, i own the wiki! But i was saying apart from me there's 2 others:) T-Man | Talk to Me 13:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) that's because this wiki is using the old Wikia layout, and you can't change that:( T-Man | Talk to Me 13:06, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you've got the general layout, the Wikia update it sometimes E.G. Top 5 Wikis, Admin etc And depending when the wiki was craeted, they won't show e.g: This wiki was made before the Top 5 + Admin etc T-Man | Talk to Me 13:12, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I'd expect so! That would be the name change, the message system still calls it by the old name:( T-Man | Talk to Me 16:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Name stuff No, if you notice all wikia's website URLs are http://'wikinamehere'.wikia.com, you don't need to put 'Wiki' in the name T-Man | Talk to Me 13:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I made F1 wiki in the latest update, and i didn't ''have ''to put 'wiki' T-Man | Talk to Me 15:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) maybe... T-Man | Talk to Me 15:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) can i have a link? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC) No, a) becuase i've no idea what the wiki's about and b) i just want a link to see this admin thingy on your page T-Man | Talk to Me 06:58, July 24, 2011 (UTC) oh, nvm then T-Man | Talk to Me 08:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC) NVM = Never Mind:) T-Man | Talk to Me 08:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC) what i've explained is proberly 1/2 wrong, and rather simply explained, so just continue what you do normally, what i've said is just a theory, so i'm not sure it's right! T-Man | Talk to Me 16:04, July 24, 2011 (UTC) i'm not sure T-Man | Talk to Me 16:16, July 24, 2011 (UTC) There seems to be a wiki contributer (that's not joined) editing, any idea who it could be? T-Man | Talk to Me 07:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thta, hopfully they'll make a profile T-Man | Talk to Me 09:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but i would take FAR to long, and i really can't be bothered T-Man | Talk to Me 09:26, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Editing It would be easier to look it up on wikipedia! T-Man | Talk to Me 07:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) So, looked on wikipedia about Blackadder yet? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC) good good, there's no time like the present! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes i ahve, thanks! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:39, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep, on every wiki! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:44, August 9, 2011 (UTC) yeah.... T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) awseome T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 11:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Right, so have you got the general idea of Blackadder? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:19, August 10, 2011 (UTC) yeah, i prefer it:D T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Dyno, do you think we should spell Organize that way or this way: Organise? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:44, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Cheers:) T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:50, August 18, 2011 (UTC) A new user on the wiki edited all the apges with Organize etc in them and changed them to Organise, and now says they should be spelt that way as it's a British Spelling? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC)